psicoterapiazenargentinafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Psicoterapia Zen
thumb|left|Psicoterapia Zen Psicoterapia Zen o psicoterapia basada en el budismo es una psicoterapia cognitivo existencial, emparentándose por ello con la terapia cognitiva (1), la logoterapia de Viktor Frankl (2) y el análisis transaccional de Eric Berne (3) entre otros. Por esa doble naturaleza reúne elementos del cognitivismo clásico y del Budismo Zen como fuera enseñado desde Buda a la fecha. La terapia cognitiva es una escuela psicológica que estudia los procesos y mecanismos cognitivos, es decir los procesos mentales implicados en el conocimiento; que incluyen la percepción, la memoria, el aprendizaje, la conceptualización y el razonamiento lógico formal. Por cognitivo entendemos el acto de conocer, incluyendo entre sus acciones las de almacenar, recuperar, reconocer, comprender, organizar y usar la información recibida a través de los sentidos. El interés de la psicología cognitiva es doble. El primer interés es estudiar cómo las personas entienden y utilizan la información sensorial que llega al campo de su conciencia. El segundo interés de la psicología cognitiva es cómo la cognición lleva a la conducta. Desde un enfoque motivacional, la cognición es un "trampolín a la acción". Para los teóricos cognitivistas, la acción está principalmente en función de los pensamientos de la persona y no de algún instinto, necesidad, pulsión o estado de activación. La terapia cognitiva se desarrolló como un área separada de la psicología desde los primeros años de las décadas de 1950 y 1960. El término comenzó a usarse con la publicación del libro Cognitive Psychology por el psicólogo estadounidense Ulric Neisser (1928-) en 1967. Zen (禅) es el nombre en japonés de una tradición del budismo Mahāyānathumb|Ideograma Zen, cuya práctica se inicia en China bajo el nombre de Chán (禪). Es una de las escuelas del budismo más conocidas y apreciadas en Occidente (4). Bajo el nombre de Zen suele aludirse en realidad a un abanico muy amplio de escuelas y prácticas de este tipo de budismo en toda Asia (5). Las principales escuelas del budismo Zen propiamente japonés son Rinzai, Sōtō y Ōbaku-shū. Se distinguen por su inclinación por el uso de diferentes técnicas como kōan, mondō o zazen. En este contexto, el Zen afirmará la existencia de un acceso directo y espontáneo al conocimiento del “mundo tal cuál”. El Zen es por antonomasia la tradición budista de la intuición y la espontaneidad. Aunque la práctica Zen incluye la lectura de los sūtras y otros textos y la meditación; la tradición budista los sitúa en un segundo plano, ya que no los considera capaces de provocar por sí solos el despertar. En cambio, se anima al discípulo a mantener su atención en el momento presente, confiando en la sabiduría innata de todo ser humano para realizar todo su potencial. NOTA IMPORTANTE: Psicoterapiazen, todos sus conceptos equivalentes, su logo, imágenes, diseño de su página web, material escrito y grabado en redes sociales, youtube, etc. Son marca registrada y se hallan protegidos por las leyes nacionales e internacionales de protección de marca. 'HISTORIA DE LA PSICOTERAPIA ZEN' thumb|Dr. Jorge Rovner Muchos son los antecedentes de la Psicoterapia zen presente, según ha sido fundada, explicada y desarrollada por el psiquiatra argentino Dr Jorge Luis Rovner (1963-). Uno de estos antecedentes los provee la indióloga Caroline A. F. Rhys Davids, quién fue la primera en conceptualizar los escritos del Budismo canónico en términos de una Psicología. thumb|left|Caroline RhysEn 1900 (6), esta experta publicó una traducción del primer libro del Theravada Abhidhamma, el Dhamma Sangani, bajo el título "Manual Budista de Ética Psicológica" En la introducción de este trabajo fundacional, Rhys Davids escribió: " La filosofía budista es ética de principio a fin. Esto es indiscutible. Pero entre sistemas éticos hay un mundo de diferencias en el grado de importancia dado al aspecto psicológico de esta ética... Los budistas eran, de cierta forma, más avanzados en ética que Aristóteles, en un modo que ahora describiríamos como científico. Rechazando la asunción (aceptación) de una psique (o alma) y de sus más altas manifestaciones... estaban satisfechos de resolver la conciencia del hombre ético, como un complejo continúo de fenómenos subjetivos... Los grupos distinguibles de dharma, de estados mentales, aparecen en cada caso de conciencia, en obediencia a ciertas leyes causales, físicas y morales, que es, al fin, el resultado de estados de conciencia precedentes...” “…Entonces el Budismo, desde una etapa temprana de su desarrollo, analiza y clasifica procesos mentales con una remarcable profundidad y sagacidad....." ( Rhys Davids, 1900 pp. xvi-xvii) La orientación psicológica del Budismo, es un tema que Rhys Davids persiguió por décadas como se evidencia en sus siguientes obras de 1914 y 1936. Una cantidad de psicólogos ha identificado que la colaboración primera entre budismo y psicología fue cuando el psicoanalista Carl Jung escribió el prólogo al libro del maestro zen Daisetz Teitaro Suzuki: “ Introducción al Budismo Zen”, publicado por primera vez en 1948.7 En su prefacio, Jung resalta la iluminadora experiencia del satori como la insuperable transformación de completitud de los practicantes zen. Y aun reconociendo la incompetencia de los intentos occidentales de comprender y abarcar el satori a través del intelectualismo occidental, Jung expresa: "El único movimiento dentro de nuestra cultura que parcialmente tiene y parcialmente deberá tener, alguna comprensión de estas aspiraciones (a tal iluminación) es la psicoterapia. No es entonces por casualidad, que este prefacio sea escrito por un psicoterapeuta.... Tomando básicamente Psicoterapia como una relación dialéctica entre doctor y paciente....el objetivo es la transformación....." (Suzuki & Jung, 1948, p. 25). No mucho después, el filósofo humanístico y psicoanalista Erich Fromm señaló: "...hay un inconfundible y creciente interés en Budismo Zen entre los psicoanalistas" (Fromm et al., 1960, pp. 77-78).(8) Suzuki, Fromm y otros psicoanalistas colaboraron en un taller desarrollado en 1957 sobre Budismo Zen y Psicoanálisis, en Cuernavaca, México. En su contribución, Fromm (9) declarará: “El psicoanálisis es una expresión característica de la crisis espiritual del hombre occidental, y su intento de búsqueda de una solución" (Fromm et al., 1960, p. 80). Fromm disputa que, al advenimiento del siglo XX, muchos pacientes tratados por las psicoterapias tradicionales buscaron tratamiento debido a síntomas médicos que obstaculizaban su funcionamiento social. No obstante, para mediados de siglo, la mayoría de pacientes del psicoanálisis habían superado sus síntomas y funcionaban bien pero, ahora, sufrían de un "vacío interior". "El sufrimiento común es la alienación del propio ser provocada por uno mismo, por el prójimo, y por la naturaleza; la conciencia de que la vida se escurre de nuestras manos como arena, y de que uno morirá sin haber vivido, que uno vive en medio de la abundancia y aun así sin poder disfrutar" (Fromm et al. pp. 85-86). thumb|left|SuzukiParafraseando ampliamente a Suzuki , Fromm continua: "Zen es el arte de ver en el interior del propio ser; un camino de las ataduras a la libertad; libera nuestras energías naturales; ... y nos impulsa a expresar nuestra habilidad para la felicidad y el amor (p. 115). "...Lo que puede ser dicho ciertamente es que el conocimiento del Zen, y una preocupación, puede tener la más fértil y esclarecedora influencia sobre la teoría y técnica del psicoanálisis. Zen, tan diferente en sus métodos a los del psicoanálisis, puede aguzar el foco, arrojar nueva luz en la naturaleza del insight, y penetrar en el sentido de lo que hay que ver; que es ser creativo, que es sobreponerse a las contaminaciones afectivas y falsas intelectualizaciones…” En el mismo sentido, años después el maestro y meditador Chögyam Trungpa Rinpoche (1939 – 1987) afirmó en 1974:"El Budismo vendrá a Occidente como una psicología". En la introducción a su libro de 1975, Destellos de Abhidharma, Rinpoche escribió: "Muchos psicólogos modernos han encontrado que los descubrimientos y explicaciones del abhidharma coinciden con los propios recientes descubrimientos y nuevas ideas; como si el abhidharma, que fue ensenado 2500 años antes, hubiera sido vuelto a revelar en el idioma moderno" (Trungpa, 1975, p.2) thumb|Alan WattsEl libro de Trungpa Rinpoche continua describiendo la secuencia fenomenológica que solo dura un nanosegundo, por la cual una sensación se convierte en consiente usando el concepto Budista de los "cinco agregados". Christmas Humphreys se ha referido a las colaboraciones entre psicoanalistas y budistas de mediados del siglo veinte, como un encuentro entre "dos de las más poderosas fuerzas operantes en la mentalidad occidental de hoy". Desde entonces, una variedad de reconocidos maestros, clínicos y escritores tales como Alan Watts (10), Tara Brach, Jack Kornfield, Joseph Goldstein, y Sharon Salzberg han intentado aunar o integrar la psicología y el budismo de alguna manera que ofrezca significado, inspiración, liberación y sanación. Desde otra perspectiva psicoterapéutica, el Dr. Albert Ellis, considerado el "patriarca de la Terapia Cognitivo-Comportamental" (TCC), ha escrito: "Muchos de los principios incorporados en la teoría de la psicoterapia emotiva-racional no son nuevos: algunos, de hecho, fueron originalmente establecidos varios miles de años atrás, especialmente por los filósofos y griegos y romanos estoicos (tales como Epicteto y Marco Aurelio) y por algunos de los antiguos pensadores taoistas y budistas." (Ellis, 1991, p. 35.)(11) Para dar algún ejemplo, el Budismo identifica a la ira y a la mala voluntad como obstáculos básicos para el desarrollo espiritual. Un antídoto Budista común para la ira es el uso de la técnica de contemplación activa de los pensamientos que fluyen. Esto es similar al uso de la técnica TCC como “entrenamiento emocional” la que Ellis (1997, pp. 86–87) describe de la siguiente manera: "Piense en una experiencia intensamente placentera que haya tenido con la persona con la que ahora está enojado. Cuando usted haya fantaseado acerca de esta experiencia tan placentera y de hecho haya experimentado sentimientos positivos y cálidos hacia esa persona como resultado de este recuerdo, continúe el proceso. Traiga a su memoria experiencias placenteras y buenos sentimientos y trate de que estos dominen a sus sentimientos hostiles." '¿POR QUÉ PSICOTERAPIA ZEN?' La Psicoterapiazen puede ser útil para todas las personas con independencia de su edad, genero, inclinación religiosa u otras variantes individuales. La psicoterapia basada en el Budismo: 01.'''Intenta la transformación de las creencias erróneas y sin basamento lógico - que constituyen fuentes importantes de nuestro sufrimiento- en un modo de '''vincularse con la vida racional, práctico y agradable. 02.'''Permite que la necesidad humana de trascendencia encuentre un '''espacio de respeto y apreciación. 03.'''Enseña y educa en la '''práctica de la compasión y la paciencia del paciente para con sí mismo y para con los demás. 04.'''Desarrolla en el paciente un '''modo respetuoso de ver y aceptar su diversidad y la de los demás. 05.'''Explora y diseña '''nuevos paradigmas de progreso, éxito, responsabilidad y objetivos a ser alcanzados en la vida. 06.'''Ayuda a lograr el desapego por todo tipo de codicia, generando un inmediato cese del sufrimiento''' en todas sus variantes. 07.'''Comprende y promueve todo tipo de actividad recta que permita una '''vida con plena libertad. 08.'''Integra en su práctica cotidiana todos los '''avances técnico-científicos de la Medicina, Psicología y la Psicopedagogía. 'OBJETIVOS, MÉTODOS Y APLICACIÓN' thumb|left|www.psicoterapiazen.com Según su autor, Dr Jorge Rovner, la psicoterapia zen puede ser útil para todas las personas con independencia de su edad, genero, inclinación religiosa u otras variantes individuales. En la psicoterapia zen se abordan los problemas humanos, de un modo compasivo, activo y acrítico. La psicoterapia zen está instrumentada en cuatro ejes, que intentarán explicarse en el siguiente esquema de trabajo que se desglosa. A) El marco de atención: Las entrevistas son más largas que en las psicoterapias habituales. El trato es cordial, cálido y amable. Se jerarquiza el humor, la informalidad y se permite y estimula un apropiado y respetuoso contacto físico (beso o abrazo antes y después de la entrevista por ej.) Los pacientes pueden descalzarse, tomar un jugo o agua, comer algo. Se busca que estén relajados. El ambiente es cálido, con poca estimulación visual. B) En la psicoterapia zen propiamente dicha se: 1. Enfatiza la importancia del aquí y ahora del paciente, mostrando el error que proviene de sobreestimar la importancia del pasado o la anticipación del futuro. 2. Ayuda a lograr el desapego por todo tipo de codicia, generando un inmediato cese del sufrimiento en todas sus variantes. 3. Intenta la transformación de las creencias erróneas y sin basamento lógico - que constituyen fuentes importantes de nuestro sufrimiento- en un modo de vincularse con la vida racional, práctico y agradable. 4. Permite que la necesidad humana de trascendencia encuentre un espacio de respeto y apreciación. 5. Enseña y educa en la práctica de la compasión y la paciencia del paciente para con sí mismo y para con los demás. 6. Desarrolla en el paciente un modo respetuoso de ver y aceptar su diversidad y la de los demás. 7. Explora y diseña nuevos paradigmas de progreso, éxito, responsabilidad y objetivos a ser alcanzados en la vida. 8. Comprende y promueve todo tipo de actividad recta que permita una vida con plena libertad. 9. Modifica y enfatiza el error en conceptos que promueven el sufrimiento, tales como culpa, pecado, auto boicot, castigo, etc. 10. Integra en su práctica cotidiana todos los avances técnico-científicos con una mirada humanística y de trascendencia personal. C) Meditación en la Psicoterapia Zen: Uno de los procedimientos que se usan en la práctica es la meditación en el ámbito de la propia entrevista y en el consultorio. Para ello recurrimos a técnicas propias del Budismo. Todos los ejercicios de meditación que se enseñan en la psicoterapia zen se pueden realizar antes, durante o después de la entrevista terapéutica. Las más sencilla es intentar acallar la mente de un modo natural y en corto tiempo. Para ello nos concentramos en la respiración, la posición del cuerpo, el silencio ambiente y en donde posar la mirada. En ese marco se indica al paciente respirar tranquilamente por la nariz, tratando de que la espiración sea lo más prolongada posible y que la inspiración ocurra de un modo natural y paulatino. Se espera que el paciente respire un máximo de 6 -8 veces por minuto; estando completamente relajado y solo enfocado en su respiración. Los ojos del paciente deben estar entornados pero no completamente cerrados, intentando no cambiar continuamente el destino de su mirada; que debe estar dirigida a un punto un poco por debajo de su nariz, sin un ejercicio intenso de fijación de la mirada. La posición del paciente debe ser relajada, sintiendo sus extremidades, tronco y cuello flojos y sin tensión. Estos ejercicios de meditación duran un máximo de 3 a 5 minutos. Otros dos métodos de meditación se adscriben a las técnicas recomendadas por los maestros budistas. Su práctica comprende dos grandes ramas, denominadas respectivamente samatha (o shamata) y vipassanā. Samatha quiere decir «serenidad», «calma», «sosiego». La meditación samatha, o meditación de serenidad, persigue la realización de estados de conciencia que se caracterizan por un grado cada vez más elevado de serenidad y sosiego de la mente. En términos de la psicología occidental que se dedica actualmente al estudio de estos aspectos de la experiencia humana, diríamos que lo que la meditación samatha hace es producir «estados incrementados de la conciencia», de mayor o menor duración e intensidad, pero sin cambiar el carácter fundamental (es decir, las cualidades y características distintivas) de la misma. Las meditaciones de este tipo requieren unos quince a veinte minutos. Un cambio más radical es el de la meditación vipassanā. Vipassanā significa, literalmente, «ver del todo», «ver las cosas tal como son». Se ha traducido en distintas ocasiones por «visión penetrante», «visión interior profunda» o «visión cabal». También en la meditación vipassanā, o meditación de visión cabal, se empieza por ejercicios de concentración, utilizando los temas u objetos de meditación correspondientes, como en la samatha. La diferencia estriba en que, en este caso, una vez conseguido el grado de concentración suficiente para asegurar la integridad de la atención (la llamada «concentración de acceso o ingreso»), y manteniendo la mente en el máximo de receptividad, el meditador pasa a examinar con concentrada atención y progresiva minuciosidad precisamente todos aquellos fenómenos sensoriales y procesos de lo que le pasa por su mente en ese momento. Rovner afirma que, mediante vipassanā, en la psicoterapia zen, “vemos a nuestra mente funcionar y fluir”, sin criticar ni juzgar. Esta vivencia es la visión cabal, o vipassanā. Las meditaciones de este tipo también requieren unos quince a veinte minutos. D) Aceptación y fomento de los avances de las neurociencias y la psicofarmacología: La psicoterapia zen no sólo no se opone sino que admite y recibe de muy buen grado todos los avances de las neurociencias y la psicofarmacología en términos de métodos de diagnóstico, prevención y tratamiento de los problemas de salud mental, espirituales y de adaptación cotidiana de la persona en un mundo muy exigente y difícil de transitar en paz. 'CONFERENCIAS REALIZADAS' *Comentarios acerca del cese del sufrimiento (Julio 2010) : www.psicoterapiazen.com *Fundación Maitreya – Conferencia Dr. Loy (Julio 2010) : www.psicoterapiazen.com *XVII Congreso Internacional de Psiquiatría – Conferencia Psicoterapia Zen en el Hotel Sheraton (29 de septiembre de 2010) : www.psicoterapiazen.com *Jornada para Coaches y Counselors / Curso para profesionales de la Salud Mental / Jornada para especialistas en Cuerpo y Movimiento : www.psicoterapiazen.com 'ENTREVISTAS' *· Radio Ciudad – Entrevista al Dr. Jorge Rovner (Julio 2010) : www.psicoterapiazen.com *· LU2 Radio Bahía Blanca – Entrevista Radial al Dr. Rovner (Agosto 2010) : www.psicoterapiazen.com *· Radio San Martín – Entrevista al Dr. Rovner en el programa: De Mujer a Mujer : www.psicoterapiazen.com 'PUBLICACIONES' thumb|Newsweek Argentina *Newsweek Argentina N* 125 (issn 1850-2725). Articulo de Tapa. 28 Abril 2010. Pag 36 a 39. *· Entre Mujeres – La Psicoterapia Zen llegó a La Argentina (Julio 2010) : www.buddhachannel.tv *· Buddha Channel – Llega a Argentina la Psicoterapia Zen (Julio 2010) : www.buddhachannel.tv *· Diario Buenos Aires – Psicoterapia Zen (02 de Agosto de 2010) : www.diariobuenosaires.com.ar *· Revista Pronto – Psicoterapia Zen basada en el Budismo (12 de Agosto de 2010) : www.psicoterapiazen.com *· Portal Terra – Debuta en Argentina la Psicoterapia Zen (16 de Agosto de 2010) : www.psicoterapiazen.com *· Neo Mundo – Llega a La Argentina la Psicoterapia Zen (16 de Agosto de 2010) : www.neomundo.com.ar *· Terapias de Hipnosis – Psicoterapia Zen (17 de Agosto de 2010) : www.hipnosisterapias.org *· El Psitio / Agenta Psi – Conferencias sobre Psicoterapia Zen (17 de Agosto de 2010) : www.elpsitio.com.ar *· Noticias Yahoo! Argentina – Problemas actuales tratados desde el Budismo (20 de Agosto de 2010) : www.psicoterapiazen.com *· Soy de Bariloche – Problemas actuales con mirada budista (21 de Agosto de 2010) : www.soydebariloche.com.ar *· Diario Política – Psicoterapia Zen: Problemas actuales con mirada budista (21 de Agosto de 2010) : www.diariopolitica.com *· Diario Laguna – Psicoterapia Zen: Problemas actuales con mirada budista (21 de Agosto de 2010) : www.diariolagunapaiva.com.ar *· Infobae - Psicoterapia Zen: Problemas actuales con mirada budista (21 de Agosto de 2010) : http://saludable.infobae.com *· De Mujeres para Mujeres - Psicoterapia Zen: Problemas actuales con mirada budista (22 de Agosto de 2010) : http://demujeresparamujeres.com *· Santa Cruz Dice – Los problemas actuales tratados desde el Budismo (22 de Agosto de 2010) : www.santacruzdice.com.ar *· Diario de Salta – Psicoterapia Zen: Los problemas actuales tratados desde el Budismo (23 de Agosto de 2010) : www.diariosalta.com *· DERF – Psicoterapia Zen: Técnica para tratar problemas (23 de Agosto de 2010) : www.derf.com.ar *· El Ciudadano - Técnica para tratar problemas (23 de Agosto de 2010) : www.elciudadanoweb.com *· Entre Mujeres – La importancia del aquí y ahora (26 de Agosto de 2010) : www.entremujeres.com *· Pro-Salud – Nueva herramienta para el desarrollo de tratamiento psicoterapéuticos (31 de Agosto de 2010) : www.pro-salud.com.ar *· Con Tacto - Psicoterapia Zen: Problemas actuales, con mirada budista (Agosto de 2010) : www.con-tacto.org *· Zona Zen en Uruguay – Psicoterapia Zen: Técnica para tratar problemas (Agosto 2010) : www.zonazen.com.uy *· Noticias Argentinas - Llega a Argentina la Psicoterapia Zen (Agosto 2010) : www.psicoterapiazen.com *· Noticias MSN – Una nueva forma de Psicoterapia: La opción Zen (01 de Septiembre de 2010) : http://salud.latam.msn.com *· Todo Salud - Nueva herramienta para el desarrollo de tratamiento psicoterapéuticos (05 de Septiembre de 2010) : www.todosalud.edu.ar *· Yoga (Edición impresa) - ¿Qué es la Psicoterapia Zen? (09 de Septiembre de 2010) : www.psicoterapiazen.com *· El Ciudadano Web – Técnica basada en el budismo aleja la tensión y el rencor (Septiembre 2010) : www.elciudadanoweb.com *· Cortando Cadenas Gedisos – Psicoterapia basada en el Budismo y el Zen (Septiembre 2010) : www.fundaciongedisos.org *· La Otra Realidad – Debuta en Argentina la “Psicoterapia Zen” (Septiembre 2010) : www.laotrarealidadweb.com.ar 'BLOGS' *· Blog IñigoRiain – Mirá vos: Psicoterapia Zen (suena interesante) (21 de Agosto de 2010) : http://biain.blogspot.com *· Blog Yoga – Llega a La Argentina la Psicoterapia Zen (21 de Agosto de 2010) : http://yogaymedicinaoriental.blogspot.com *· Blog Eutimia - Psicoterapia Zen: Problemas actuales con mirada budista (21 de Agosto de 2010) : http://actualidad.eutimia.com *· Blog Médico – Psicoterapia Zen (Agosto 2010) : www.blog-medico.com.ar *· Armónicos de Conciencia – Una mirada Budista de la Ecología (03 de Septiembre de 2010) : http://armonicosdeconciencia.blogspot.com ENLACES EXTERNOS *http://www.psicoterapiazen.com *http://www.buddhanet.net *http://www.youtube.com/psicoterapiazen BIBLIOGRAFÍA *Bovay, Michel; Kaltenbach, Laurent y Smedt, Evelyn de. Zen. Práctica y enseñanza; historia y tradición; civilización y perspectivas. Editorial Kairós: Barcelona, 1999 3ª edición. ISBN 978-84-7245-391-3 *Brosse, Jacques. Los maestros Zen. Editor José J. de Olañeta: Palma de Mallorca, 1999. ISBN 84-7651-776-9 *Castro Sánchez, Aigo. Las enseñanzas de Dôgen. Editorial Kairos: Barcelona, 2002. ISBN 84-7245-515-7 *Deshimaru, Taisen. ZaZen: la práctica del Zen. Edicions Cedel: Barcelona, 1976. ISBN 84-352-0437-5 *Deshimaru, Taisen. Ensayos sobre budismo Zen {3 volúmenes}. Editorial Kier: Buenos Aires. ISBN 950-17-1011-4/ISBN 950-17-1012-2/ISBN 950-17-1013-0 *Kornfield, Jack (1993). A Path with Heart: A Guide through the Perils and Promises of Spiritual Life. NY: Bantam Books. ISBN 0-553-37211-4. *Suzuki, Shunryu. Mente de Zen, Mente de Principiante. Troquel ediciones: Buenos Aires, 1994. ISBN 950-16-0212-5 *Thibaut, Stéphan Kosen. Zen, la revolución interior. Troquel ediciones: Buenos Aires, 1996. ISBN 950-16-0354-7 *Vega, Amador. Zen, mística y abstracción. Ensayos sobre el nihilismo religi oso. Editorial Trotta: Madrid, 2002. ISBN 84-8164-396-3 *Watts, Alan W. (1959). The Way of Zen. NY: New American Library. Cited in Ellis (1991). REFERENCIAS 1. Needleman, J. A Sense of the Cosmos. Dutton: New York, 1977. 2. Smith, J.C. Meditation as Psychotherapy: A Review of the Literature. Psychological Bulletin 82: 558-64, 1975. 3. Murphy, M. & Donovan, S., Eds. A Bibliography of Meditation Theory and Research: 1931-1983. J. Transpersonal Psychology, 15: 181-228, 1983. 4. Needleman, J. On the Road to Self Knowledge. Knopf, New York, 1976. 5. Welwood, J. On Psychotherapy and Meditation. In Awakening the Heart: East-West Approaches to Psychotherapy and the Healing Relationship, J. Welwood, Ed. Shambala, Boston, 1983. 6. Claxton, G., Ed. Beyond Therapy: The Impact of Eastern Religions on Psychological Theory and Practice. Wisdom Publication, London, 1986. 7. Goleman, D. Meditation and Consciousness: An Asian Approach to Mental Health. American Journal of Psychotherapy, 30:41-54, 1976. 8. Taimni, I.K. The Science of Yoga. Quest Books, Wheaton, IL, 1961. 9. Kornfield, J. Living Buddhist Masters. Unity Press, Santa Cruz, CA, 1977. 10. Engler, J. Therapeutic Aims in Psychotherapy and Meditation. In Transformations of Consciousness, K. Wilber, J. Engler, & D. Brown, Eds. Boston: Shambala. 11. Anand, B.K., Chhina, G.S., & Singh, B. Some Aspects of EEG Studies in Yogis. Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology, 13:452-56, 1961. 12. Kasamatsu, A. & Hirai, T. An Electroencephalographic Study on the Zen Meditation (Zazen). Psychologia, 12:205-25, 1969. 13. Deatherage, G. The Clinical Use of Mindfulness Meditation Techniques in Short-term Psychotherapy. Journal of Transpersonal Psychology, 7:133-43, 1975. 14. Carpenter, J. T. Meditation, Esoteric Traditions-Contributions to Psychotherapy. American Journal of Psychotherapy, 31:394-404, 1977. 15. Shapiro, D.H., & Giber, D. Meditation and Psychotherapeutic Effects: Self-Regulation Strategy and Altered States of Consciousness. Arch. Gen. Psychiatry, 35:294-302, 1978. 16. Deikman, A. The Observing Self. Beacon Press, Boston, 1982. 17. Vassallo, J. Psychological Perspectives of Buddhism: Implications for Counseling. Counseling and Values, 28:179-191, 1984. 18. Kutz, I., Borysenko, J.Z., & Benson, H. Meditation and Psychotherapy: A Rationale for the Integration of Dynamic Psychotherapy, The Relaxation Response, and Mindfulness Meditation. American Journal of Psychiatry, 142:1-8, 1985. 19. Bradwejn, J., Dowdall, M., & Iny, L. Can East and West Meet in Psychoanalysis? American Journal of Psychiatry, 142:1226-27, 1985. 20. Corton, G. Can East and West Meet in Psychoanalysis? American Journal of Psychiatry, 142:1226-27, 1985. 21. Wolman, T. Can East and West Meet in Psychoanalysis? American Journal of Psychiatry, 142:1227-28, 1985. 22. Dubs, G. Psychospiritual Development in Zen Buddhism: A Study of Resistance in Meditation. Journal of Transpersonal Psychology, 19:19-86, 1987. 23. Bacher, P.G. An Investigation into the Compatibility of Existential-Humanistic Psychotherapy and Buddhist Meditation. Dissertation Abstracts International, 42(6-A):2565-66, 1981. 24. Vaughan, F. Mapping the Territory in Search of Common Ground. Yoga Journal, September-October: 47, 1989. 25. Kornfield, J., Ram Dass, & Miyuki, M. Psychological Adjustment is not Liberation. In Awakening the Heart: East-West Approaches to Psychotherapy and the Healing Relationship, J. Welwood, Ed. Boston, Shambala, 1983. 26. Kornfield, J. Even the Best Meditators Have Old Wounds to Heal. Yoga Journal, 88: 46, 1989. 27. Odanjnyk, W.V. Gathering the Light: A Jungian Exploration of Meditation. Quadrant, 21:35-51, 1988. 28. Brooks, J.S., & Scarano, T. Transcendental Meditation in the Treatment of Post-Vietnam Adjustment. Journal of Counsel. and Development, 64: 212-15, 1985. 29. Otis, L.S. If Well-Integrated But Anxious, Try TM. Psychology Today, 7:45-46, 1974. 30. Hjelle, L.A. Transcendental Meditation and Psychological Health. Perceptual Motor Skills, 39:623-28, 1974. 31. Seeman, W., Nidich, D., & Banta, T. Influence of Transcendental Meditation on a Measure of Self-Actualization. Journal of Counseling Psychology, 19(3): 184-87, 1972. 32. Delmonte, M.M. Psychometric Sources and Meditation Practice: A Literature Review. Personality and Individual Differences, 5: 589-563, 1984. 33. Childs, J. The Use of the Transcendental Meditation Program as a Therapy with Juvenile Offenders. Dissertation Abstracts International, 34 (8-A, Pt. 1): 4732-33, 1974. 34. Dice, M.L. The Effectiveness of Meditation on Selected Measures of Self-actualization. Dissertation Abstracts International, 40 (5-A):2534, 1979. 35. Lesh, T.V. Zen meditation and the Development of Empathy in Counselors. Journal of Humanistic Psychology, 10:39-74, 1970. 36. Keefe, T. Meditation and the Psychotherapist. American Journal of Orthopsychiatry, 45:484-48, 1975. 37. Goleman, D. Meditation as Meta-therapy: Hypotheses Toward a Proposed Fifth State of Consciousness. Journal of Transpersonal Psychology, 3:1-25, 1971. 38. Boswell, P.C. & Murray, A.J. Effects of Meditation on Psychological and Physiological Measures of Anxiety. Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology, 47:606-7, 1979. 39. Delmonte, M.M. Biochemical Indices Associated with Meditation Practice: A Literature Review. Neuro-Science and Bio-behavioral Review, 9: 557-561, 1985. 40. Wallace, R.K. Physiological Effects of Transcendental Meditation. Science, 167(926):1751-54, 1970. 41. Allison, J. Respiratory Changes During Transcendental Maditation, Lancet, 1 (7651):883, 1971. 42. Banquet, J.P. EEG and Meditation. Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology, 33:454, 1972. 43. Banquet, J.P. Spectral Analysis of the EEG in Meditation. Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology, 35:143-51, 1973. 44. Glueck, G.C. & Stroebel, C.F. Biofeedback and Meditation in the Treatment of Psychiatric Illnesses. Comprehensive Psychiatry, 16:303-20, 1975. 45. Hebert, R. & Lehman, D. Theta Bursts: An EEG Pattern in Normal Subjects Practicing the Transcendental Meditation Technique. Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology, 42:397-405, 1977. 46. Levander, V.L. Benson, H., Wheeler, R.C., & Wallace, R.K. Increased Forearm Blood Flow During a Wakeful Hypometabolic State. Federation Proceedings, 31:405, 1972. 47. Michaels, R.R., Huber, M.J., & McCann, D.S. Evaluation of Transcendental Meditation as a Method of Reducing Stress. Science, 192(4245):1242, 1976. 48. Wallace, R.K. & Benson, H. The Physiology of Meditation. Scientific American, 226(2):84-90, 1972. 49. Wallace, R.K., Benson, H., & Wilson, A.F. A Wakeful Hypometabolic State. American Journal of Physiology, 221: 795-99, 1971. 50. Westcott, M. Hemispheric Symmetry of the EEG During the Transcendental Meditation Technique. In Scientific Research on the Transcendental Meditation Program: Collected Papers, Volume I, D.W. Orme-Johnson & J.T. Farrow, Eds. M.E.R.U. Press, New York, 1977. 51. Wolpe, J. Psychotherapy by Reciprocal Inhibition. Stanford University Press, Stanford, CA, 1958. 52. Yulie, S., Brahm, G., Charnes, G., et al. The Extinction of Phobic Behavior as a Function of Attention Shifts. Behav. Res. Ther, 12:173-176, 1975. 53. Wilkins, W. Desensitization: Social and Cognitive Factors Underlying the Effectiveness of Wolpe's Procedure. Psychology Bulletin, 76:311-17, 1971. 54. Boals, G.F. Toward a Cognitive Reconceptualization of Meditation. Journal of Transpersonal Psychology, 10:143-82, 1978. 55. Klajner, F., Hartman, L.M., & Sobell, M.B. Treatment of Substance Abuse by Relaxation Training: A Review of the Literature. Addictive Behaviors, 9:41-55, 1984. 56. Benson, H. Decreased Alcohol Intake Associated with the Practice of Meditation. Annals of the New York Academy of Science, 233:174-177, 1974. 57. Benson, H. The Relaxation Response. New York, Avon Books, 1975. 58. Beary, J.F. & Benson, H. A Simple Pssychophysiologica Technique Which Elicits the Hypometabolic Changes of the Relaxation Response. Psychosomatic Medicine, 36:115-20, 1974. 59. Benson, H., Beary, J.F., & Carol, M.P. The Relaxation Response. Psychiatry, 37:37-46, 1974. 60. Delmonte, M.M. Meditation: Similarities with Hypnoidal States and Hypnosis. International Journal of Psychosomatics, 31(3):24-34, 1984 61. Wallace, R.K. The Physiological Effects of Transcendental Meditation: A Proposed Fourth State of Consciousness. Unpublished Doctoral Thesis. Physiology Department, University of California, Los Angeles, 1970. Dissertation Abstracts International, 31:4303-13, 1971. 62. Elson, B., Hauri, P. & Cunis, D. Physiological Changes in Yoga Meditation. Psychophysiology, 14:52-57, 1977. 63. Maupin, E. Individual Differences in Response to a Zen Meditation Exercise. Journal of Consulting Psychology, 29:139-45, 1965. 64. Pagano, R.R., Rose, R.M., Stivers, R.M., & Warrensburg, S. Sleep During Transcedental Meditation, Science, 191(4224):308-10, 1976. 65. Ritterstaadt, H. & Schenkluhn, H. Measuring Changes of Temperature During the Practice of Transcendental Meditation. Unpublished report, Max Planck Institute, Germany. Abstracted in D.P Kanellakos & P.C. Ferguson, The Psychobiology of Transcendental Meditation: An Annotated Bibliography. Los Angeles, Maharishi International University, 1973. 66. Younger, J., Adriance, W., & Berger, R. Sleep During Transcendental Meditation. Perceptual Motor Skills, 40:953-54, 1975. 67. White, J. Kundalini, Evolution and Enlightenment. New York, Anchor Books, 1979. 68. Deikman, A. Bimodal Consciousness. Archives of General Psychiatry, 25: 481-489, 1971. 69. Deikman, A. Deautomatization and the Mystic Experience. Psychiatry, 29: 324-88, 1966. 70. Csikszentmihalyi, M. Play and Intrinsic Rewards. Journal of Humanistic Psychology, 15:41-63, 1975. 71. Csikszentmihalyi, M. & Csikszentmihalyi, I. (Eds.). Optimal Experience: Psychological Studies of Flow in Consciousness. Cambridge University Press, New York, 1988. 72. Delmonte, M. M. Constructivist View of Meditation. American Journal of Psychotherapy, 41:286-98, 1987. 73. Kelly, G.A. The Psychology of Personal Constructs. New York, W.W. Norton, 1955. 74. Johnson, S.S., & White, G. Self-observation as an Agent of Behavioral Change. Behavior Therapy. 2:488-97, 1971. 75. Shapiro, D.H. & Zifferblatt. Zen Meditation and Behavioral Self-control: Similarities, Differences, and Clinical Applications. American Psychologist, 31:519-532, 1976. 76. Freud, S. Civilization and its Discontents. New York, W.W. Norton, 1930. 77. Alexander, F. Buddhist Training as an Artificial Catatonia. Psychoanalytic Review, 18:129-45, 1931. 78. Masson, J. & Hanly, C. A Critical Examination of the New Narcissism. International Journal of Psychoanalysis, 57:49-65, 1976. 79. Lazarus, A. Psychiatric Problems Precipitated by Transcendental Meditation. Psychology Reports, 39:601-602, 1976. 80. Shafii, M. Adaptive and Therapeutic Aspects of Meditation. International Journal of Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy, 2:364-382, 1973a. 81. Shafii, M. Silence in the Service of the Ego: Psychoanalytic Study of Meditation. International Journal of Psychoanalysis, 54:431-43, 1973b. 82. Epstein, M. & Lieff, J. Psychiatric Complications of Meditation Practice. In Transformations of Consciousness, K. Wilber, J. Engler, & D.P. Brown, Eds. Boston, Shambala, 1986. 83. Wilber, K. The Atman Project. Quest Books, Wheaton, IL, 1980. 84. Wilber, K., Engler, J., & Brown, D., Eds. Transformations of Consciousness. Shambala, Boston, 1986. 85. Epstein, M. Meditative Transformations of Narcissism. Journal of Transpersonal Psychology, 18:143-158, 1986. 86. Mahler, M. On the First Three Subphases of the Separation-Individuation Process. International Journal of Psychoanalysis, 53:33-38, 1972. 87. Epstein, M. Forms of Emptiness: Psychodynamic, Meditative, and Clinical Perspectives. Journal of Transpersonal Psychology, 21: 61-71, 1989. 88. Jung C.G. Yoga and the West, Collected Works, Volume 11. Princeton University Press, Princeton, NJ, 1936. 89. Jung, C.G. The Psychology of Eastern Meditation. Collected Works, Volume 11. Princeton University Press, Princeton, NJ, 1943. 90. Hillman, J. Peaks and Vales. In On the Way to Self Knowledge, J. Needleman, Ed. A.A. Knopf, New York, 1976. 91. Welwood, J. Reflections on Psychotherapy, Focusing, and Meditation. Journal of Transpersonal Psychology, 12:127-141, 1980. 92. Russel, E.W. Consciousness and the Unconscious: Eastern Meditative and Western Psychotherapeutic Approaches. Journal of Transpersonal Psychology, 18: 51-72, 1986. 93. Noble, K.D. Psychological Health and the Experience of Transcendence. The Counseling Psychologist, 15:601-14, 1987. 94. James, W. The Varieties of Religious Experience. New American Library, New York, 1958. 95. Mathes, E.W., Zevon, M.A., Roter, P.M., & Joerger, S.M. Peak Experience Tendencies: Scale Development and Theory Testing. Journal of Humanistic Psychology, 22(3):92-108, 1982. 96. Wuthnow, R. Peak Experiences: Some Empirical Tests. Journal of Humanistic Psychology 18(3):59-75, 1978. 97. Greeley, A.M. Ecstasy: A Way of Knowing. Prentice-Hall, Englewood Cliffs, NJ, 1974. 98. Hood, R.W. Psychological Strength and the Report of Intense Religious Experience. Journal of the Scientific Study of Religion, 14:29-41, 1974. 99. Parry, S.J. & Jones, R.G. Beyond Illusion in the Psychotherapeutic Enterprise. In Beyond Therapy: The Impact of Eastern Religions on Psychological Theory and Practice, G. Claxton, Ed. Wisdom Publications, London, 1986. 100. Walley, M.R. Applications of Buddhism in Mental Health Care. In Claxton1986. 101. Welwood, J. Personality Structure: Path or Pathology? Journal of Transpersonal Psychology, 18, 1986. 102. Stephen Batchelor, S. Budismo sin creencias. Gaia Ediciones. 2005. I.S.B.N.:978-84-8445-153-2 103. Watts, A. Hablando de Zen. 1994. Weatherhill, Inc. I.S.B.N.:84-7808-192-5 104 .Watts, A. Budismo. 1999. Editorial Kairós. I.S.B.N.:978-84-7245-452-1 105. Powell, R. Zen y Realidad. 2009. Editora Yug. I.S.B.N.:968-7149-48-5. Del libro se puede citar la frase de pág: "En una famosa parabóla, Buda imagina un grupo de ciegos a los que se identifica a identificar a un elefante. Uno coge la cola y dice que es una cuerda, otro toca una pata y dice que es una columna; otro palpa un costado y dice que es un muro; otro agarra la trompa y dice que esun tubo. Dependiendo de que parte del Budismo captes, podrías identificarlo como un sistema de ética, una filosofía, una psicoterapia contemplativa o una religión" (pág 35). FUENTES PRIMARIAS 1. Rubin JB. Deepening psychoanalitic listening:the marriage of Buddha and Freud. Am.J.Psychoanal 2009 Jun;69 (2):93-105 2. Kelly BD. Buddhist psychology, psychotherapy and the brain. A critical introduction. Transcult Psychiatry.2008Mar; 45(1):5-30 3. Miller G. Neuroscience.A quest for compassion. Science. 2009 Apr 24;324(5926):458-9. 4. Fauteaux K. Self reparation in religious experience and countertransference. J Am Acad Psychoanal Dyn Psychiatry.2009 Spring;37(1):45-57. 5. Khalsa SS et al. Interoceptive awareness in experienced meditators. Psychophysiology2008 Jul;45(4):671-7. Epub 2008 May 20. 6. Grepmair L Promoting mindfulness in psychotherapists in training influences the treatment results of their patients: a randomized, double-blind, controlled study.Am J.Psychoanal. 2007 Sep;67(3):249-59. 7. Langan R.Embodiment. Nature 2004 Dec 9;432(7018):670. 8. Knight J. Religion and science: Buddhism on the brain. Nature. 2005 Aug 18:436 (7053):912 9. Bushell WC. New beginnings: evidence that the meditational regimen can lead to optimization of perception, attention, cognition, and other functions. Ann NY Acad Sci2009 Aug; 1172:348-61. 10. Chokyi Nyima Rinpoche. Medicine and Compassion: A Tibetan Lama's Guidance for Caregivers. New England Journal of Medicine. Volume 352:1730 April 21, 2005 Number 16 11. Keown, D The Lancet 366, no. 9486 (Aug 20-26 2005): 682-686.. “End-of-life: the Buddhist view.” RELEVANCIA ACADÉMICA La relevancia del tema ya ha sido destacado por significativos autores como: 1. El psicoanalista de fama mundial Erich Fromm en su libro: Fromm, E y Suzuki, D.T. Budismo zen y psicoanálisis, Fondo de Cultura Económica. ISBN 978-968-16-0624-4.2). 2. El psicoanalista creador de la Psicología Analítica Carl Jung en: Suzuki, D.T. & Carl G. Jung (1948, 1964, 1991). An Introduction to Zen Buddhism. NY: Grove Press. ISBN 0-8021-3055-0. 3. El psicólogo Koji Sato en: Sato, K (1958). "Psychotherapeutic Implications of Zen" in Psychologia, An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient. Vol. I, No. 4 (1958). 4. El psicólogo y divulgador de fama internacional David Goleman en: D,Goleman (2004). Destructive Emotions: A Scientific Dialogue with the Dalai Lama. NY: Bantam Dell. ISBN 0-553-38105-9. Adicionalmente se puede citar como fuentes independientes el artículo Buddhism and psychology (Wikipedia versión en Inglés), dónde hay profusión de citas académicas rigurosas. Categoría:Psicoterapia Categoría:Zen Categoría:Budismo